Weasley y Malfoy, los declaro los Locos Adams
by Dominique Jackson
Summary: "Gustos son gustos, dijo una vieja y se sentó en un hormiguero". Ese es el refrán más conocido entre los muggles. "Gustos son gustos, dijo Scorpius, y se enamoró de una Weasley" Ese es el refrán más conocido entre los Malfoy, y por lastima, real.
1. Chapter 1

**Dom: Bueno, espero que les guste el fic. Supongo que mi locura se está revelando y haciendo ver con estas historias. Por favor, piedad de mí. **

**Nota de autora innecesaria:**

**Quiero decir algo. Tengo muchas historias empezadas, muchas que no he ni publicado. Pero les estoy dando prioridad a las que publico, porque me encanta saber sus opiniones. Si alguien que lea esto lee ¿por qué no?, quiero decir que estoy atravesando un proceso llamado bloqueo de "escritor" y no puedo continuar por ahora. Sean comprensivos. **

**Acabo de subir un capitulo de Altea Kaur, con el qué voy más que bien y le tengo cariño. Esta historia también me encanta, y trataré de subir lo más rápido que pueda, pero tengo que sentirme inspirada. Ahora sí, si alguien leyó esto, puede leer tranquilo.**

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, no digo ni pio… (¿**

**Familias Weasley y Malfoy, los declaro los "Locos Adams".**

_-Malfoy-_

Pequeñas ondas se formaban por su cabello rubio platinado. Hace años había dejado de llevarlo para atrás y bien peinado. Eso había terminado en su juventud. Ahora lo había remplazado por patillas, revuelto y una corbata. Había pensado en alborotarlo más, pero eso le recordaba a Potter, y le generaba tensas arcadas.

Mejor dejarlo así.

Draco se dio la vuelta, y encontró a su esposa parada frente a él. Los tirabuzones armados y los labios bien pintados de rojo (A opinión de Draco), le daban un aspecto de novia muerta. Pero le gustaba esa novia muerta. Esa terca, obstinada y macabra novia muerta. Era su mujer, después de todo. Astoria frunció la nariz.

—Deja de querer parecerte a Potter con ese peinado, me das nauseas— Le dijo con una sonrisita. Draco también sonrió, con el mismo amor-sarcasmo de la otra. Se arreglo el cabello, tratando de acomodarlo.

—Sí, era justo lo que quería. Parecerme al idiota de Potter— Gruño Draco con el ceño fruncido, poniéndose la corbata. Astoria se encogió de hombros, poniéndose unos pendientes que estaban en la mesa.

—No quería enfadarte. Es que como eres su admirador…

—Astoria, déjate de estupideces y ayúdame con la corbata— Se rindió Draco, dejando de hacer y deshacer los nudos deformes. Astoria se acomodó los pendientes y lo miro con las cejas arqueadas, con sus témpanos azules mirándolo fijamente. Draco odiaba cuando hacia eso.

— ¿Qué, soy tu elfo domestico? ¿No puedes decir "por favor"?—Se quejo la mujer, frunciendo las cejas que antes habían estado a la defensiva. Draco la miro, suspirando.

—Se lo pediría al elfo, si no fuera porque Scorpius lo libero la semana pasada. Por esa Weasley y su rebelión de los elfos…— Draco negó con la cabeza— Tenía que ser Weasley.

Astoria frunció más el entrecejo, recordando el asunto de la semana pasada. Scorpius, su bebito, con esos Weasley, metiéndole extrañas ideas en la cabeza. Estando con la Weasley. Y era justo por lo que se estaban arreglando.

Iban a ir a la casa de los Weasley, para quien sabe qué cosa. Se suponía que iban a comer. Se suponía. Pero seguro el pollo estaría envenenado y las papas infectadas. Astoria lo sabía. O por lo menos, lo creía. "¡Se lo pasarían bomba si fueran!" había dicho su hijo, haciendo un berrinche con quince años.

Claro, el bebe era bebe hasta que Astoria lo decía. Luego tenía quince y tenía que madurar. Astoria se acerco a Draco y le hizo un nudo en la corbata. Sonrió, y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Tal vez podamos envenenar a los Weasley sin que Scorpius se entere— Susurró entre risas, y Draco festejo su chiste.

—No, Potter se enfadaría y largaría un gas infectado… terminaríamos todos en San Mungo. —La pareja siguió dándose unos besos, imaginando las posibles maneras de cometer el crimen perfecto.

Eran una pareja rara. Sin duda, nadie diría que se amaban. Pero luego de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, del odio al amor, del amor al odio, conformándose con el amor-odio, les dio fuerzas para seguir adelante, sobre todo con su pareja. Y en realidad eran tan felices juntos…

— ¿Van a seguir excitándose pensando en los Weasley o qué? —Preguntó una voz desde el umbral de la puerta.

Y ahí estaba su bebe, parado frente a ellos con la camisa blanca fuera del pantalón, y una corbata roja. Los miraba con sus ojos celestes delatadores, donde ni una pizca de gris había. Draco hubiera dicho que era su gemelo en pequeño. Sin embargo, Astoria hubiera dicho que era su versión en hombre.

Quién sabe.

Draco lanzó una sonrisa morbosa.

—Yo no soy el que se excita pensando en una Weasley… —Comenzó el hombre, siendo silenciado por un codazo de Astoria. Ella no quería escuchar idioteces. O como diría Draco, _realidades._

Astoria le acerco a su hijo y le dio un fuerte beso en la frente. Draco contuvo el impulso de decirle que se lo limpie. Se acerco a su hijo, y lo examino con la mirada. No tenía buen gusto para los colores de corbata, pero estaba decente, quitando el borrón rojo del labial de su madre en la frente. Su esposa también, y el estaba esplendido.

Draco apoyo una mano en el hombro de Scorpius.

— ¿Ya nos vamos hijo?

La pregunta quedo flotando en el aire, con los titubeos de Scorpius. Se alejo un paso al frente de ellos, y los miro con un desquicio pintado en los ojos. Sonrió con nerviosismo.

— ¿Recuerdan las indicaciones, verdad? Es que, no quiero que nada salga mal…— Aclaro con las manos en alto. Los dos adultos bufaron y se retorcieron como dos niños. Draco lo miro con algo de enfado. Astoria lo imito.

—Uno: Ningún Weasley es "Maldito Weasley" en esa casa— Comenzó Draco con aburrimiento.

—O Comadreja— Aclaró la mujer, como a quién le toman lección. Draco asintió con pereza. —Dos: Hay que comer, beber y acomodarse en el hábitat natural de los Weasley.

—Por más que sea una prole roñosa— Susurró Draco por lo bajo.

— ¡Papá!—Exclamó Scorpius, cruzándose de brazos. Draco lo ignoró, con su rigidez impecable.

—Tres: — Comenzó el hombre — Ron Weasley (la mayor deformidad humana del planeta), es nuestro igual.

—Cuatro: — Astoria se retorcía las manos, tratando de recordar— No importa lo que nos parezca Rose Weasley. Es el ser más maravilloso del mundo.

Los dos adultos se miraron con la nariz fruncida, y luego miraron a su hijo, enfadado por donde se lo mire por sus actitudes. Se puso una mano en la cara, negando con la cabeza. Luego separó un poco los dedos, y un ojo curioso de asomo por ellos.

—Continúen— Susurró Scorpius, apenado por decir eso. Era mejor que hagan el ridículo a torturarlo de esa manera. Pero eso lo pensaba ahora, cuando no estaban con los Weasley. Sí, mejor que prosigan.

—Cinco: —Draco pasaba el peso de un pie al otro, cansado. — Debemos dejar de ser ególatras, maleducados e irónicos delante de los Weasley.

—Te falto pedantes— Murmuro Astoria, mirando a su hijo con el ceño fruncido. Ellos no eran nada de eso, pero eran ordenes de su bebe. Harían lo que pudieran. O por lo menos, lo intentarían. Era muy diferente a hacerlo, ¿Quedaba claro?

—Seis: No hay que avergonzar a nuestro hijo, Scorpius, de ninguna manera.

Los dos adultos se quedaron en silencio mirando a su hijo, que se arrancaba pelos del brazo con nerviosismo. Scorpius los miro con irritación.

—Les falta la ultima y la más importante— Aclaró el chico lentamente, como si sus padres no pudieran entender. Draco y Astoria se encogieron de hombros, sin recordar nada. Scorpius suspiro— Siete: NO deben insultar, juzgar, cortar, mutilar, alcoholizar, maltratar...

—Por favor— Replicó Astoria con enfado. Pero Scorpius siguió.

—…amordazar, envenenar, drogar o asesinar… — Termino Scorpius por fin— a los Weasley.

Sus dos padres gruñeron por lo bajo, arreglándose el vestido, o los pantalones, examinando alguna imperfección. Scorpius se puso a su lado, listo para desparecer con ellos. Una sonrisa temblorosa se asomo por sus labios, todavía con el beso rojo de su madre en la frente.

Si tenía suerte, los últimos tres _verbos_ de la indicación número siete no se cumplirían ese día.

Claro, solo los últimos tres.

— —

_-Weasley-_

Ron, rojo de rabia, explotaba en su sillón. Le había dicho a Rose por tercera vez en ese día que no podía ponerse esa remera para cuando vinieran los Malfoy. Era ceñida, apretada, y sobre todo le dejaba ver el ombligo. Era una niña insensata.

Miro a su hijo Hugo, sentado en el sillón de enfrente con gesto de impaciencia. Su hijo pequeño (aunque tenía trece años), miraba las manecillas del reloj con un frenesí infartarte. Ron bufó, enfurruñado.

—Ya deja de esperar a tu _amiguito_— Dijo Ron con enfado. Hugo movió su cabeza en dirección a la de su padre, pero luego volvió a la dirección del reloj. El chico adopto una posición recelosa.

—Deberías estar feliz. Me cae bien el novio de mi hermana, somos amigos. Eso no es normal en todas las familias papá. —Aclaró Hugo muy confiado. Ron miro a su hijo de reojo.

Sin contar su pelo pelirrojo, todo su hijo era un punk completito. Sus cadenas plateadas y su piel blanquecina resaltaban en ese mar de negro. Las botas masculinas de Hugo sin lustrar y con barro eran otras cosas de las que Ron se arrepentía de comprar.

Oh, claro que Ron estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía: Nada en su hijo era normal.

El timbre sonó, y dos cabezas se asomaron desde diferentes lugares. Rose desde las escaleras con la remera que _NO_se podía poner, y Hermione con los pelos parados. Los dos hombres de la casa se miraron con nerviosismo.

—No puede ser— Hugo, que había visto el reloj desde la madrugada, miro la puerta— Iban a venir a las once, no pueden llegar tan temprano.

— ¡Ya vinieron!—Exclamó Rose, saliendo de su escondite. Aplaudió, sacudiendo su lacio y pelirrojo pelo con excitación. Ron la miro con enfado.

—Ya hablaremos de la remera— Susurró, yendo a atender. Cuando estuvo al lado de la puerta, miro a su familia. — Compórtense como gente normal, vamos.

Rose se sentó en el sillón, mirando la puerta con nerviosismo. Hugo se acomodo con aire relajado, y Hermione metió la cabeza adentro de la cocina, murmurando quién sabe qué. Ron suspiro, cerró los ojos, y abrió la puerta.

Y el resultado no fue el esperado.

— ¡Harry!—Exclamó entre enojado y feliz. Le habían quitado un peso de encima— ¡Qué suerte que están aquí!

Los cinco integrantes de la familia Potter desfilaron por el living. Rose se levanto como un resorte de su sillón, furibunda.

— ¡ALBUS!—Exclamó— ¡Te dije que no vinieran…!—Todos los Potter la miraron confundidos. Rose hizo silencio— Hola familia.

La vocecita angelical del final no engaño a nadie. Albus se retorció las manos con nerviosismo, preocupado.

— ¡Lo lamento Rose, yo no quería, pero es que Lily…!

Rose le dirigió una mirada asesina a Lily, pero no llegó a decir nada. Hermione había venido de la cocina con unos aperitivos en la mano y sonrisa comercial. Miro a los Potter sin entender nada, y luego sonrió.

— ¡Hola Harry! ¡Ginny!—Exclamó la mujer, muy sorprendida— ¡Qué suerte que están aquí!

Hugo se acerco a la avalancha de gritos y saludo a sus primos y tíos. Hermione y Ron se habían enzarzado en una rápida conversación sobre el nerviosismo de Rose con Harry y Ginny. Albus se acerco a Rose, que miraba a Lily con gesto fulminante.

—Ya te lo dije Albus: Esa enana tiene planes para Scorpius, y no me involucran a mí. —Albus y Rose intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa. Albus suspiro, negando con la cabeza.

—Yo no quería venir. James tampoco, si lo preguntas. Pero mamá quería devolverle la _atisbadora _a tu mamá, y Lily tenía tantas ganas de venir…

—Es aspiradora Al. —Lo corrigió Rose, que por sus abuelos sabia algunas cosas, y tenía otras. —Y claro, ya me lo suponía. La pequeña y dulce Lily quería venir a devolver un artefacto con tanto entusiasmo…

—Ey, yo quiero a mi hermana— Rose asintió con la cabeza, diciendo que ella también sentía lo mismo. —Pero los dos sabemos que no es muy dulce y pequeña a la hora de estar con Scorpius, ¿Cierto?

—Cierto—´Rose le dio la razón a Albus, asintiendo con la cabeza. No odiaba a Lily, mucho menos se la tenía jurada, pero en cuanto se metiera con la complicada relación entre ella y Scorpius…

Claro, ella no tenía un padre más maniático por los Malfoy que un mago puro por la sangre. Seguro que Harry recibiría a Lily y a Scorpius con los brazos abiertos en su casa, acompañándolos en esa relación…

— ¿Qué los Malfoy qué?—Saltaron James y Harry al mismo tiempo. Hugo y Lily, que se saludaban alegremente, dejaron de chillar. Rose y Albus también dejaron sus especulaciones y Ginny y Hermione salieron de la cocina. Todo el grito de antes se opaco por el silencio.

James sacudió la cabeza.

—No pueden venir— Susurró James en un shock. Harry asintió con la cabeza, con el ceño muy fruncido.

"Claro, se lo tomaría muy bien" Pensó Rose de lo más contenta. No sabía muy bien porque, pero involucraba a Lily y a tío Harry.

—Es que Rosie quiere… por Scorpius— Aclaró Hermione, pasándose una mano por el pelo enmarañado. Todos los presentes miraron a Rose, que les sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Scorpius es un gran chico— Aclaró Hugo, que miraba a su familia con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Ha compartido mesas familiares con nosotros, fiestas, aniversarios! ¡Ha dado a esta familia más de lo que di yo! ¡Ha hecho feliz a Rose…! ¡Ha…!

— ¡SÍ!—Exclamo Lily, dando un salto. Todos miraron a la chica, ahora roja de vergüenza. Harry asintió con la cabeza, más convencido.

—Un gran chico si— Dijo Harry, y James frunció la nariz. Albus, por su parte, se llevaba esplendido con el rubio. Y Ginny simplemente lo adoraba por adorarla a ella en el Quiddicht. —Pero… como decirlo— Harry suspiro—… Draco no.

—Eso, Rose, Scorpius no… digo, Draco no es bueno— Dijo James trastabillando. Ron sonrio con complicidad, feliz de tener gente de su lado. Ni su hijo estaba de su bando con eso, por Merlín. Ahora tenía a tres de su lado, contando a Lily.

O tal vez solo dos.

—Mamá, nos podemos quedar a cenar ¿Síí?—Dijo Lily, suplicante. Ginny frunció la boca, y miro a Harry, que dudaba en silencio. James se paro al frente de su padre.

—NO, NO, NO. ¡NO!—Exclamo el chico, negando frenéticamente— No vamos a quedarnos aquí solo por que Lily quiere babear un rato.

—¡James!—Se escandalizó Lily. Rose se encogió de hombros.

—Es la verdad.

— ¡Rose Weasley!—Exclamó Hermione.

—Eh, Lil, yo preferiría que no te quedes— Dijo tímidamente Hugo. Lily lo miro con indignación.

— ¿Qué…?

— ¡No!—Exclamó James.

— ¡Ya basta!

— ¡Papá!

— ¡Quedémonos!

— ¡No!

El salón se convirtió en un barullo de ruidos, pataleos y morisquetas. Rose y Lily se habían enzarzado en una conversación hosca. Varias veces se hicieron gestos ofensivos y Albus tuvo que intervenir.

Todo era un caos.

Y la reina del orden, paciencia e inteligencia, actuó por puro instinto.

— ¡Basta!—Clamó Hermione, y todo se silencio de nuevo. Hermione miro a Ginny— Ginny, claro que se pueden quedar a cenar, si eso quieren. Hugo, no seas maleducado. Chicas, dejen de pelear. Y James, no trates de escabullirte por la ventana de nuevo.

James, parado sospechosamente al lado de la ventana abierta, se miro los zapatos. Harry se removió el pelo, mientras Lily lo miraba con codicia. Y claro, no podía decirle no a esos ojos de cachorro.

—Bueno…—Dijo Harry con una media sonrisa. Lily estalló en un vitoreo, y Rose se indigno de tal manera que quiso golpearla. Albus la agarró por la cintura, mientras Rose trataba de zafarse. Hermione puso una mueca incomoda.

—Rose, acompáñame a la habitación. Quiero hablarte… de algo importante— Hermione le pidió a Ginny que la acompañara, y las tres mujeres se fueron por el pasillo. Ron, que había estado en silencio todo ese tiempo, grito.

— ¡Vamos, que ya vienen los Malfoy!—Aplaudió un par de veces, despabilándolos. James fruño un poco.

—Yo no pienso quedarme. En unos meses soy mayor de edad, hare lo que quiera— Refunfuño.

—Si, en un par de meses podrás hacer lo que quieras— Le concedió la razón Harry, divertido. —Pero ahora eres mi niñito, mi hijo, y seguirás mis órdenes. Te quedaras.

La mirada iracunda de Harry hacia James lo soluciono todo. Su padre era muy bueno hasta que ponía esa mirada, luego, todo se desbordaba. Se sentó en un sillón rojo y contuvo el aliento. Luego lo dejo caer.

—Está bien.

Lily llevo los aperitivos a la mesita, Hugo acomodo los cojines con Albus y Ron le rezo a ese tal Dios de los muggles, haber si les echaba una mano. Harry simplemente se rasco la cabeza sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Le parecia terriblemente estúpido quedarse, pero como por código Morse así lo habían decidido Ginny y Hermione. Claro, Ron y Harry quedaban afuera de todo eso. El timbre sonó, y esta vez Ron estaba seguro que la muerte tocaba a su puerta.

Solo que en versión Malfoy.

—Ahí viene Scorpius— Susurró Lily con excitación. Huego le dedico una mirada cargada de intención, y Ron abrió la puerta.

Y esta vez, el resultado tampoco fue el esperado.

Lucius, Narcisa, Scorpius, Astoria y Draco Malfoy se encontraban apretujados en el umbral de la puerta. Draco frunció la nariz, y Ron supo que la noche seria larga. Trato de concentrarse en el chico, Scorpius, que tenía esa corbata tan linda y era tan educado.

— ¿Esta es tu casa Weasley?—Pregunto Lucius, echando una mirada al interior— No esta tan mal para ser tuya.

—Hola Scorpius— Saludo Ron, focalizando su objetivo— Pasen.

Ron ignoro los "que maleducado" o "¿Qué no saluda?" de los Malfoy y los invito a pasar. Draco echo una ojeada a su alrededor, y sonrió con maldad. Y solo su comentario lo hizo darse cuenta de una cosa:

— ¿Y la Granger, Weasley? ¿O fue más lista que nosotros y huyo en cuanto pudo?

La noche sería muy, _muy_ larga.

— —

**Quién me dejara un reviewwwwwwwwww? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Buenas nuevas! Aquí, reviviendo con mis fics. Ultimamente ya me habia olvidado que tenia esta historia. Por suerte, con todos su reviews encuentro motivos para escribirla :3 ¡Gracias a mi querida Altea, la cual me alegra lops días con sus comentarios. A NatWizard y a todas las que dejaron un comentario, agregaron a alerta o leyeron un solo párrafo al menos. LAS ADORO 3**_

_-Weasley-_

Astoria examinaba una cuchara de plata con la nariz fruncida en la cocina de Hermione.

Esta la miraba con gesto preocupante. Ya era suficientemente inquietante tener que ver como Narcisa observaba a su alrededor con asco, ahora tenía que ver como Astoria despreciaba sus cucharas. Bueno, eran de tía Muriel y Hermione siempre las había odiado pero… ¡Solo Hermione podía despreciarlas!

Además estaba el hecho de que Ginny se había arrastrado por toda la casa negándose a dirigirle la palabra a ningún Malfoy que no fuera el mismísimo Scorpius. Ahora se encontraba enfurruñada en una silla de la mesita de la cocina. Narcisa la miro de tal manera que Hermione sintió un revoltijo en el estomago.

—Weasley, alcánzame el agua— Su voz imperial era demandante. Ginny arqueo las cejas.

—No soy un elfo, y se dice por favor— Hermione levantó las cejas reprobatoriamente. Ginny la miro con desafío— ¿Qué? Si esta vieja no quiere cooperar conmigo…

— ¿Vieja? —Narcisa se había espantado tanto que casi era como si le dijeran que era _muggle— _¡Yo no soy vieja, traidora a la sangre! ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo!

Ginny movió su cabellera roja en dirección a Hermione, que la miro con ojos desorbitados. Lo único que le faltaba era una guerra entre esas dos. Ginny suspiro, y miro a Narcisa con todo el odio que le fue posible.

—Lamentó— Se disculpó entre dientes— Haberle dicho la verdad. No volverá a ocurrir, señora Malfoy…

Narcisa se levantó de la mesa, y eso pareció sorprender a la imperturbable Astoria. Cuando Narcisa atravesó la cocina con gesto desdeñoso, Astoria corrió detrás de ella. Hermione se sentó en el lugar ocupado por Astoria con el ceño muy fruncido. Ginny miró para otro lado, pero al final termino tan intimidada como acorralada.

— ¿Qué? No esperes Hermione, que me caigan bien. Las dos son unas viejas amargadas que no tienen derecho…

—Una es la suegra de mi Rosie— Aclaró Hermione—No quiero pelear, Ginny.

—Pero… si mato a Narcisa no le causara daño a nadie ¿Verdad? —Ginny hizo un puchero, y Hermione no pudo contener una sonrisa.

—No, pero me vería obligada a demandarte por homicidio— Aclaró Hermione con una pequeña risa— Hazlo por Rose… por Ronald. El está bastante alterado con la llegada de los Malfoy.

— ¡Si se está comportando bastante bien para ser mi hermano! —Replicó Ginny. Hermione abrió la boca, pero se escuchó un estruendo en el comedor que hizo sobresaltar a las dos mujeres.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron asustadas, y juntas salieron casi empujándose por ver quién llegaba primero.

—_Malfoy—_

—Olvide una regla papá. ¡LOS ABUELOS NO PUEDEN VENIR!

Scorpius estaba parado enfrente de la casa de los Weasley, haciendo un berrinche de los que hacia un niño de cinco años. Astoria apretó los labios pintados de rojo, crispada.

— ¡Scorpius, tus abuelos fueron muy amables a acompañarnos a la tortura!

— ¿Tortura? —Saltó Scorpius con desquicio, y Draco dio un paso atrás— ¡Son solo personas, mamá! ¡Y mucho mejores que nosotros, por si no lo sabías!

Astoria y Narcisa dieron un grito de horror ante semejante acusación. Lucios hizo una mueca y Draco miro a su hijo con desprecio.

—Pobre engendro, ya le lavaron el cerebro —Puntualizó Draco, presa del pánico. Astoria se tapaba con las manos.

— ¡Como puede comparar nuestra sangre con la de ellos!

—Es un descaró— Murmuró Narcisa.

—Un niño maleducado y sucio que hará deshonor a la familia…

— ¡Basta! —Scorpius miro a su padre con enfado— ¿No ves por que no querían que nos acompañaran? ¡Suficiente tengo con ustedes dos! ¡Ahora dos viejos se suman al loquero de los Malfoy…!

— ¡Scorpius, no hables así de los abuelos en su presencia! ¡Por lo menos espera a que se vallan!—Se volvió a escandalizar Astoria. Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Es cierto que son unos viejos. Ya usan pañal.

Narcisa volvió a soltar una exclamación, y Lucius miro a su hijo con tremendo enfado.

— ¡Yo no uso pañal, idiota!

El griterío volvió a soltarse, y Scorpius deseo desaparecer de ahí cuanto antes. Pero no podía ni quería, Rose estaría esperándolo. Suspiro, y agitó su varita siendo ya mayor de edad.

— _Silencio! —_ Lucius y Astoria se callaron al instante, y tocándose las gargantas miraron a su nieto con una violencia desmesurada. Scorpius se volvió a sus padres— NO quiero que vengan, menos que pisen la casa de los Weasley. ¡Me agarra un ataque de solo pensar lo que podría pasar!

—Es cierto que los viejos son insoportables— Añadió Draco, y Astoria lo golpeo con la cartera. Draco la miro con la mayor tranquilidad posible— ¿Qué? Ya están medio sordos, no creo que me escuchen.

Narcisa y Lucius hicieron una par de muecas que sugirieron lo contrario. Scorpius los ignoro por completo.

—Miren— Replicó seriamente— No saben lo que podría pasar. Los Weasley son peores que ustedes en cuestiones de odio, y tienen razones. No creo que a Rose le importe demasiado, pero…

— ¡Rose, Rose, Rose! —Saltó Astoria, indignadísima— ¡Scorpius, antes te importaba lo que yo piense! ¡Ahora solo piensas en lo que querrá esa chiquilla odiosa!

Astoria echo a llorar, y todos quedaron algo patidifusos. Hasta Lucius dejo de estrangularse para que le salga la voz. Draco le dio unas palmadas a su esposa, aunque sin mucho cariño. Rodó, los ojos y dijo con voz pausada.

—Astoria… no estarás en uno de esos días… ¿Verdad?

Narcisa y Astoria le pegaron con la cartera, hechas unas furias. Draco levanto las manos como gesto de paz. Volvió a rodar los ojos, pero Scorpius abrazó a su madre.

—Ya, mamá. Ya… —Le acaricio la espalda, y Astoria pareció más tranquila— Yo te quiero mamá, siempre me importaras, pero ella es mi novia y…

—Y en estos momentos, no le importa lo que piense una desequilibrada mental. Está excitado Astoria, es imposible pararlo. —terminó Draco erróneamente la frase, y Narcisa soltó una carcajada muda, porque nunca le había caído muy bien Astoria. Scorpius casi le sonríe a su padre, pero adoptó una posición seria. Astoria miro enfurecida a su esposo.

— ¡Scorpius nunca haría eso! —Dijo, y Scorpius trató de desviar la mirada de su madre— ¡El no es un pervertido como tú Draco Malfoy!

—Nadie dijo eso mamá— La tranquilizó Scorpius sin defender a su padre, antes de que alguien pudiera acotar. Lucius tocio un poco, y logró emitir palabra. Narcisa también.

—Me parece justo conocer a la novia provisoria de mi nieto— Puntualizó Narcisa con pomposidad, y Lucius gesticulo con los labios la palabra "provisoria" malvadamente. Scorpius rodó los ojos.

—Lo sé, Narcisa. Pero…

—Abuela. —Ordenó Lucius, con la misma postura que Narcisa. Draco rodó los ojos por tercera vez.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Acaba de llamarlos viejos, no va a tenerles mucho respeto!

Los cuatro adultos volvieron a discutir de nuevo, y Scorpius presa del pánico, toco el timbre de los Weasley. Los cuatro integrantes de la familia Malfoy quedaron mudos, y Astoria casi acogota a su hijo.

—Ya no pueden discutir, ni los abuelos pueden irse— Dijo muy a su pesar Scorpius. —Solo recuerden las reglas, no molesten y… compórtense bien. Se los ruego.

La puerta se abrió, y una cabeza pelirroja salió sonriendo con nerviosismo a Scorpius. El chico le devolvió la sonrisa, pero los dos sabían que ninguno estaba para nada feliz.

—_Weasley—_

Hugo estaba sentado frente a Draco Malfoy con la mejor cara de perezoso. Draco tamborileo los dedos sobre la mesita del medio de los sillones, pero el niño no parecia querer hablar. Draco hizo lo que debía hacer: Ser _natural_.

— ¿Con tanto metal encima no pesas más de lo normal? —Dijo con algo de desdén, y Hugo desvió su mirada a la de Draco. Se encogió de hombros.

—Digamos que besar con metal en la boca cambia el sabor pero…— Hugo estiro la lengua y dejo ver un puntito de metal. Ante la mirada escandalizada de Draco el chico rio— Es broma, es lo mismo que no tener nada pero…,

— ¿No tienes trece? —Hugo asintió con algo de extrañeza— ¿Y besas niñas?

Hugo reflexiono la frase de Draco, pensativo. Se acomodo un poco el pelo, y miro a Draco como si fuera un niñito.

—Bueno, pues… no soy gay señor Malfoy. Es lo normal. No se usted, pero yo beso chicas. Ya me parecia que su "mujer"— Dijo entre comillas— No era en realidad una señora. Me di cuenta por ese bigote…

— ¿Qué? —Draco frunció tanto el ceño que la frente le quedo roja— ¡Mi mujer es muy mujer! ¡Astoria _es_ una mujer! —Su mirada era un tanto desquiciada. Aunque, pensándolo bien, Astoria si tenía un bigote… — ¡Y no tiene ningún tipo de vello facial!

Hugo sonrió por dentro. Claro que su mujer no tenía un bigote, ni era un hombre. Pero simplemente, el hecho de maltratarlo de esa manera lo hacía sentirse mejor. Bueno, su padre hablaba pestes de él. Por algo seria, ¿Verdad? Y el siempre había tenido dotes de Slytherin. Si no habia ido a esa casa había sido por que había implorado al sombrero seleccionador ir a Ravenclaw. Sin embargo, no se le daba mal eso de ser astuto…

—Eres un niño muy estúpido— Aclaró Draco luego de unos momentos, triunfal— Se Legeremancia. ¿Sabes lo que es? —A Hugo se le encogió el estomago— Veo que lo sabes. Claro que lo sabes. Eso significa renacuajo, que puedo leer tu mente. Y veo que todo lo que me has dicho es una completa mentira. —Draco se estiro con más comodidad y confianza en el pequeño sillón. Hugo lo miraba con algo de miedo y un poco de desconfianza, pero Draco sonrió. Le tendió una pálida mano al pelirrojo, que no podía creerlo— Me caes bien. Un Weasley que sabe utilizar su inteligencia. Bien por ti.

— ¿Eso significa que crees que los Weasley tenemos inteligencia? —Objetó Hugo, estrechando la mano. Draco sonrió.

Ese chico era bueno engatusando a la gente.

—_Malfoy—_

Draco había descubierto tres cosas ese día: Los Weasley no eran tan idiotas como parecían. Astoria tenía bigote, y Scorpius si se teñía de pelirrojo era un completo Weasley.

Astoria también lo había notado. Su hijo era un completo Weasley. Hasta olía como ellos. Hablaba, reía y bromeaba como todos esos pelirrojos indomables. La pobre mujer había ido a llorar al baño al ver como Scorpius se besaba apasionadamente con Rose. Narcisa (que desde que había salido de la cocina no le había dirigido la palabra a nadie), fue a regañadientes detrás de ella.

Por su parte, Draco y Lucius se aburrían con el intento de charla que trataba de demostrar Harry y Ron. Cuando el incompetente de Potter se fue a la cocina, Ron quedo solo y por suerte mudo. Draco entabló con él una amena conversación con mucho sarcasmo el cual el idiota de Weasley no pudo captar (por eso lo odiaba), y Lucius saco un anotador.

Mientras Draco "charlaba" con Ronald, vio que su padre escribía en el anotador: "Ponle esto en la bebida".

Una botella gruesa y petisa salió de la capa de Lucius. Ron arqueo una ceja.

— ¿Para qué es eso? — Draco hubiera jurado que si Ronald hablaba con el por otros veinte minutos moriría. Su voz era tan infartante…

—Es medicamento— Aclaró Lucius con una sonrisita discreta— No me he sentido bien.

Draco y Lucius se dirigieron una mirada cargada de complicidad: Los dos compartían una meta. Y en las reglas de Scorpius no decía nada de Pociones. Si de envenenar, pero su padre era astuto, no lo mataría. Cuando Ron desvió la mirada, Draco posó todo el líquido en la copa de Weasley.

Lucius lo miro de mal talante. Parecia que poner toda la mezcla no era parte del trato. Cuando Ron volvió a girar hacia ellos, agarró su copa y tomo dos tragos. El alma de Draco cayó a sus pies.

Ya no confiaba tanto en su padre. Acababa de recordar que era un viejo chiflado y resentido. Y si lo que había en la botella era veneno…

Ron se levantó con la mirada algo perdida. Astoria salió del baño con una dramática mirada, pero Ron no tuvo ni tiempo de correrla del camino. Corrió al baño, y en su intento de llegar a tiempo, derribo a Astoria, Narcisa que la acompañaba y una mesa con fotos. Los vidrios rotos se espacian por el piso, y Ronald luchaba por llegar al baño. Cuando Weasley cerró la puerta, Lucius estalló en carcajadas malvadas, seguido por el rubio.

Y ahora Draco sabía cinco cosas: Los Weasley eran tan idiotas como parecían. Astoria tenía bigote. Scorpius si se teñía de pelirrojo era un completo Weasley. _Eso_ era poción causante de indigestión y descomposición de estomago, y por la mirada que les estaban echando Ginny, Hermione, Astoria y Narcisa, ellos tenían unos graves problemas.

—.

**¿Reviews? ¡El próximo para el viernes que viene!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola guapuras, hermosuras. Si alguien lee esto, se lo agradezco en verdad. Y bueno, que si lo lees espero que te agrade y no creas que es demasiado patético o bizarro. Bueno, quizá si es bizarro. Es parte de lo que es. Tanto si lo odias como si no puedes dejarme un review. Aunque sea cortito. Gracias y besos, besos, besos.**

—Weasley—

—Ronald… ¿Estás bien?

Hermione trataba de hacer que su marido… emita señales de vida, por detrás de la puerta del baño. Ronald de vez en cuando hacia gemidos o alguna que otra onomatopeya pero nada más. Hermione se reclinó contra la puerta, sintiéndose agotada. No iba a decirle nada a Rose, porque no quería que su hija piense que las cosas estaban saliendo mal. No quería que pensara que eran unos resentidos. Hermione volvió a intentar.

—Cariño… ¿Puedo saber si sigues vivo? —Hermione rara vez llamaba cariño a Ron. Y era por eso que al pelirrojo le había llamado tanto la atención. Hermione escuchó como Ron tiraba de la cadena.

—Creo que estoy mejor. Mucho mejor. —Ron salió del baño, suspirando. Hermione se tapó la nariz ante el hedor, pero sonrió un poco. —Necesite de una de esas cosas tuyas para el estomago, Hermione. Y unos cuantos de esos remedios muggles.

—Ron, todo eso junto puede caerte muy mal. —Murmuró Hermione, acomodándole el saco a su marido. — ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que llame a un médico…?

—No, no, creo que estoy bien. Lo que no entiendo es por qué me empecé a sentir tan mal…

— ¡DRACO MALFOY! ¿QUÉ CLASE DE IDIOTA ERES? ¿EN QUE PENSABAS? HASTA WEASLEY NO ES TAN IDIOTA COMO PARA PENSAR QUE DE REPENTE TUVO ESE ATAQUE DE CAGADERA…

Ron empezó a sentir el color él su cara, en sus orejas. En realidad, si lo había pensado. Y esos gritos coléricos de Astoria lo habían hecho darse cuenta del error que había acabado de cometer Malfoy. Un grave error.

Ron salió hecho una furia del pasillo, dispuesto a echársele encima a Draco. Este lo miro con las cejas arqueadas, aunque Ron podía percibir un atisbo de miedo en su mirada. Harry, que acababa de salir de la cocina con gesto de preocupación, vio las intenciones de su amigo. Se abalanzó arriba de Ron, parándolo de su ataque.

— ¡Te daré unas cuantas patadas en el culo Malfoy, ya lo verás! —Harry, con toda la fuerza que podía tener, trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Ron, tranquilo, no es nada…

—Harry. —Ron, ahora mortalmente serio, miro a Harry como quién mira a alguien que acaba de perder a un ser querido. —Tú no entiendes. El me hizo esto en el estomago. Él hizo que tenga estos… _dolores estomacales._

—Vamos Weasley, todos sabemos que tuviste la diarrea de tu vida. Ya déjalo ser.

Harry y Ron miraron pasmados a Draco, que parecia disfrutar todo cómodamente desde el sillón. Lucius se había parado y escondido en un rincón tratando de pasar desapercibido, pero Narcisa lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Harry le puso las manos en el pecho a su amigo, respiro hondo y le dijo con solemnidad.

—Ron… ve por mí y golpéalo como muggle.

— ¡Harry! —Exclamó Ginny, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ron ya iba a la carga, se había tirado arriba de Draco y trataba de encajarle un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Y cuando todos pensaron que iban a terminar en San Mungo dándole de comer papilla a Draco, Rose y Scorpius seguidos por Lily y Hugo salieron de la habitación.

— ¿Qué diablos están haciendo? —La expresión de horror en el rostro de Rose era indescriptible. Ron, que había parado de tratar de golpear a Draco, no sabía que decir sin morir de vergüenza. Draco sacó la cabeza entre medio de los brazos de Ron, y le sonrió con malicia a Rose.

— ¿Qué no ves, Weasley? Firmamos una película porno. Tu padre hace el papel de la mujer. —Ron, y el resto de los presentes, miraban horrorizados al divertido Draco. — En realidad, ese fue el papel que siempre que le quedo mejor.

— ¡Ya verás maldito mortifago…!

— ¡Ey! ¿Qué está diciendo? —Para la sorpresa de Rose, Scorpius saltó a la defensiva de su padre. Rose frunció el ceño.

— ¿Scorpius? Tu padre acaba de ser completamente despreciable. —Rose se puso las manos en las caderas descubiertas, y Ron solo enrojeció más de furia. Le había dicho que se cambie la remera.

—Y yo sé lo que es, —Draco frunció el ceño ante la afirmación, pero luego se encogió de hombros chasqueando la lengua como si fuera predecible. —pero lo que tu padre dijo fue completamente insultante para mí y el resto de mi familia.

— ¡Ese es mi nieto! —Lucius, desde un rincón apartado observando todo sigilosamente, alzo su bastón con una sonrisa morbosa. — ¡Yo sabía que no podían arrastrarte tanto al pozo de la oscuridad estos Weasley!

— ¡LUCIUS! —Clamó Astoria, presa del pánico.

Rose miraba a Scorpius como si no lo entendiera. Un silencio quedo en medio de todos los presentes. Ron se bajo de arriba de Draco, que bufó como si estuviera viendo una mala película de comedia.

— ¿Por qué todos paran de gritar? Se estaba poniendo bueno.

Pero, aunque Astoria quiso matarlo y casi todos se irritaron por el comentario, nadie dijo nada. Rose y Scorpius se miraban, y comunicaban por algo que costaba entender. Hermione juntó las manos, haciendo un aplauso. Narcisa pegó un salto.

—Bueno, que no se arruine todo por esta… cosa de nada, ¿Verdad? —Hermione sonrió con nerviosismo. —Estoy segura que no fue apropósito lo de… los cólicos.

—Si claro. —Murmuró Ginny, pero Hermione lo ignoró, tratando de mantener la paz que tanto se esforzaba por hacer siempre en la casa. Suspiró, entrando en la cocina.

Con suerte, nadie moriría para el final de la noche.

—Malfoy—

Draco tenía en claro siete cosas esa noche: Los Weasley eran tan idiotas y agresivos como parecían. Astoria tenía bigote. Scorpius si se teñía de pelirrojo era un completo Weasley. Esa bromilla de nada había causado un completo desastre. La boca de Ronald Weasley olía a excremento. Rose Weasley, estaba tan buena como Astoria a su edad y era igual de demandante. Hugo Weasley, le parecia genial.

¿Por qué esto último? Pues, el chico se reía cada vez que Draco hacia una de sus bromas macabras, y esa era digno de aprobación. Solo la gente inteligente entiende la ironía y el sarcasmo. Además, con todo ese metal encima casi no se notaba que era un Weasley, por lo que si lo teñía de rubio podía adoptarlo como un elfo domestico. Un elfo domestico gruñón y astuto.

En ese momento, se encontraba sentado con su hijo en el sillón, de donde no se había movido desde que había llegado. Este se encontraba en estado de shock, como si algo lo enfadara pero a la vez estuviera a la defensiva. Draco suspiró.

— ¿Qué tienes? ¿Peleaste con la mini Astoria? —Scorpius lo miro como quien mira a un monstruo, suspirando.

—Si te refieres a Rosie, pues sí. Peleamos. Por tu culpa. — Draco asintió con la cabeza, como si le hubiera dicho algo obvio. Luego frunció la nariz.

— ¿Sabes qué? Yo también llamaba a tu madre por un apodo estúpido cuando me había enamorado de ella. Claro, la conocí con más edad que la tuya por todo lo que pasaba en ese tiempo. Pero recuerdo todavía como la llamaba. Tori. —Scorpius sonrió muy a su pesar, mirando a su padre de refilón. —Ella siempre pensó que la había empezado a llamar así como un sobrenombre de Astoria, pero la verdad es que había engordado y me hacia acordar a un _toro_.

Scorpius estalló en unas carcajadas, mirando a su padre como quién mira a un enfermo. Bueno, tal vez Draco si estaba enfermo. Enfermo de la mente.

—Sé que eso no es cierto. —Scorpius miro a su padre con reproche, pero riendo. Draco sonrió morbosamente, suspirando.

—Sí, lo sé. Había olvidado que aunque seas un Weasley de alma, yo te he parido y eres inteligente.

Scorpius iba a mirar a Draco mal, pero se limito a suspirar para luego refregarse los ojos contra las manos.

—No sé qué hacer. ¿El amor verdadero vale tanto la pena como para soportar todas las cosas malas que trae?

Draco miro a su hijo, sintiéndose por primera vez cohibido en toda su vida. Nunca le preguntaban esas cosas. La mayoría de las personas creían que hablar con él era hablar con un comediante malo, o un mortifago hipócrita. Iba a responderle que no valía la pena nada que lo haga sufrir, hasta que vio como Astoria salía de la cocina con gesto enfurecido. Astoria y su bigote. Astoria y sus caprichos. Astoria y su actitud irritante e infartarte. La misma Astoria que nunca cocinaba, y que tampoco hacía ninguna tarea del hogar. La que le había vaciado la cuenta en Gringotts para comprar ropa y zapatos. La misma que vivía quejándose por seguir viviendo con sus suegros.

Y sonrió con algo muy parecido a la dulzura.

—Creo que sí, Scorpius. Creo que sí.

…

Lucius había estado disfrutando toda la escena en silencio.

La verdad, el único que parecia entender algo de todo eso de los Weasley era el hijo del Weasley, pero era el único que podía llegar a ser alguien en esa familia. ¿La chica? Pues, no tenía aspecto de buena candidata. Era pelirroja, llevaba esos trapos y no le gustaba para nada. Se parecia a Astoria. Fruncía mucho la nariz y se comportaba como si mandara a Scorpius. En realidad, muchas veces Narcisa se comportaba así con él. Tal vez la historia se repetía en generaciones.

Cuando se enteraron de que iban a ir a comer al rancho de los Weasley, Lucius Malfoy se encapricho con ir. No por querer ver a Weasley y agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por el mundo mágico, claro que no. Si no porque conocía a su nieto: había algo en su mirada, algo en sus ojos que le decía que esa no iba a ser una cena cualquiera. Iba a ser algo importante.

Con Narcisa, antes de ir, habían estado sacando conjeturas.

— ¿Y si está embarazada? —La cara de espanto de la mujer no tenia precio, pero Lucius se encogió de hombros.

—Eso sería una deshonra, pero lo terrible en realidad seria si salen pelirrojos. —Narcisa negó con la cabeza, con la nariz tan fruncida que parecia que estaba oliendo un Weasley sucio.

— ¡Eso no podría ser! Pero no creo que este embarazada.

— ¿Y para que lo dices, Narcisa? —Lucius miraba al techo, cansado de siempre repetir las mismas discusiones con su mujer. Narcisa lo miro fríamente, irguiéndose.

—Pues yo me preocupo por lo que haga mi nieto. Pasa demasiado tiempo con esos Weasley. No sé como Astoria no se lo prohíbe. No es una buena madre. Tampoco una buena esposa. —Narcisa negaba con la cabeza, frunciendo cada vez más la nariz. — ¿Has visto como lo trata a Draco? Ni si quiera le prepara el desayuno.

—Oh vamos Narcisa… ni que tu lo hubieras hecho por mí. —Narcisa lo miro otra vez furibunda, enojada y a la vez preocupada. Pero estaba demasiado ocupada en el chisme como para enojarse con él demasiado.

— ¿Sabes que creo? —Lucius la miro con cara de pocos amigos, como si ni si quiera quisiera preguntar. Narcisa volvió a insistir. — ¿Lo sabes?

— ¿Qué, Narcisa, qué? —El resignado y torturado Lucius miraba a su mujer como si no pudiera estar enfrente de algo más aburrido. Narcisa bufó.

—Que se van a casar. Darse a la fuga, ¡Dejarnos!

—Scorpius no es idiota. Mucho menos un crio. Sabe que no puede fugarse por ahí sin que nadie lo encuentre. Y casarse con la Weasley… ya lo he hablado con Draco. Esa chica es solo un pasatiempo.

Narcisa había seguido un largo rato así, hasta que decidieron irse con ellos a cenar y su nieto casi entra en pre-infarto. Pero es que NECESITABAN ir. Lucius para saber… y Narcisa por chismear. O así lo veía el viejo Lucius, que ahora estaba de nuevo en el rincón, con su bastón y mirando como su hijo hablaba con su nieto. Suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

Ninguno de los dos había salido tan bello como él.

—_Weasley—_

Astoria, otra vez en la cocina, estaba sentada en la pequeña mesita con mantel con cara de traumada. Hermione cortaba una tarta de melaza en porciones y las ponía en la bandeja. ¿Ginny? Había huido en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Solo se quedaba ahí para que Hermione no esté tan sola. Bueno, pues en papel de acompañante, no estaba sacándose muy buenas notas. La había abandonado ante la primera oportunidad.

— ¿Tu sabes que están ocultándonos algo tu hija y Scor, verdad? —La voz rígida de Astoria sobresaltó a Hermione, pero miro a Astoria con inquietud.

—Ocultando… ¿Qué?

—Pues no lo sé. Mi _Scorpi_ nunca me había ocultado nada. Pero se comporta muy raro últimamente. Y no solo porque está adoptando conceptos raros o cosas subnormales de tu familia… —"Se llaman derechos de los animales y valores humanos" pensó Hermione. —… Si no que también organizó esta cena con tu cría para decir algo. Lo conozco bien.

—Pues… no creo que sea nada grave. —Hermione paró de servir la tarta, y se quedo mirando fijamente a Astoria.

—Pues yo no pienso lo mismo. —Astoria negó con la cabeza, encaprichada. Hermione sintió un dejo de irritación. "Bienvenida a mi mundo" hubiera dicho Draco. La mujer continúo. — Estuve calculando… y creo que tu hija ha llevado por mal camino a mi Scor.

— ¿Disculpa? —Hermione arqueo las cejas, no dándole crédito a sus oídos.

—Lo que dije. Pues… yo creo que ellos deben… —Astoria dio una pausa dramática, y Hermione se guardo un resoplido. —tener relaciones sexuales.

Hermione casi se larga a reír cuando lo dijo. Pero Astoria habría sus ojos como los de una lechuza, incapaz de quedarse quieta.

— ¿Y tiene algo de horrible?

—Es qué… —Susurró Astoria, como si fuera obvio y prohibido. —No están casados.

Hermione seguía sin entender. La verdad, no pensaba que los Malfoy fueran personas de mente tan cerrada. Además, su hijo era el que podría haber llevado por mal camino a Rosie, pero ellos lo encarrilaron mientras pudieron. Pero Astoria negó con la cabeza, confundiendo a Hermione.

—Pero no era a eso a lo que quería llegar. —La mujer rubia se había tensado tanto que sus rojos labios habían quedado de un color pálido como el de sus mejillas. —Pero… y si hay posibilidad… de que se les haya pasado… eso que… bueno…

Y Hermione entendió.

Se sentó en una silla, completamente aterrada. Estaba enfrente de Astoria, con un temor que las dos mujeres compartían. Las dos se inclinaron, como formando un pacto mutuo que quedaría en el silencio.

— ¿Mi Rosie embarazada? —El temor de Hermione se expandía cada vez más. Astoria asintió con la cabeza, tapando a Hermione con un susurró. Hermione negó la cabeza. —Pero es imposible…

—Nada es imposible. —Astoria miraba a Hermione con ese destello brillante y morboso en sus ojos que la hizo poner los pelos de punta. —Y creo que hay… una gran probabilidad de que ninguno de nuestros hijos sepa preparar la poción anticonceptiva.

—A Rose nunca le fue bien en Pociones…—Se horrorizo Hermione, y Astoria asintió con la cabeza.

—A Scorpius tampoco. —Astoria tomo la mano de Hermione, negando con la cabeza. —Querida. —Dijo con aire dramático de telenovela. —Vamos a ser… ¡Abuelas! —Hermione se tapó la boca con una mano, agarrando fuertemente la mano de Astoria con la otra.

Si supieran que equivocadas estaban.

…

Estar sentado en una mesa con Draco Malfoy a solas, no podía ser un buen plan para cualquier chico. Menos para uno con trece años y las hormonas locas. Pero Hugo, con sus gustos exóticos y creyéndose cuñado de Scorpius, sentía que no podía haber momento más perfecto que estar con Draco.

Luego del revuelo armado en la sala, y de que Scorpius sea "consolado" un poco por su padre, Hugo había aprovechado que Malfoy estaba solo y se había sentado a su lado con excitación. Le agradaba Draco Malfoy. En serio.

Bebió un trago de jugo de calabaza del vaso de Draco y suspiro.

— ¿Sabe? Usted debería tomar más sol. Le sentaría bien— Comentó Hugo con una sonrisa. Draco Malfoy, que parecia querer matarse allí mismo, solo lo miro frunciendo la nariz. Pero Hugo inclino la cabeza— ¿Me está escuchando? ¿O ya esta anciano y no puede oír bien? ¡¿Quiere que hable más fuerte…?!

—Niño— Lo cortó Draco de un tirón— No hagas de esta tortura algo peor. Tú eres solo un Weasley repulsivo al que me estoy esforzando por no insultar, sin una neurona viva en su cabeza como para distinguir que no quiero hablar con él. ¿Comprendes?

Hugo pestañeo, sin movérsele un pelo. El no era idiota. Mucho menos sensible. No iba a dejarse engañar tan fácilmente. Se arregló las muñequeras negras con tachas y miro a Draco con una sonrisita.

—Se que usted no me odia tanto como quiere aparentar. —Draco miro a Hugo con algo que casi nunca demostraba: Incredulidad. —Solo lo hace porque es más fácil odiarme que quererme, como es más fácil decir que mi madre es horrible cuando en realidad le miras el trasero. O como cuando te burlas del cabello del tío Harry y luego te lo despeinas disimuladamente. O negar que tu esposa no tiene bigote cuando has estado todo lo que queda de la noche observándole la boca para ver bello fácil en ella. O endulzar la verdad con comentarios de humor negro para que nadie pueda ver en realidad tus emociones en realidad. Es que tu personalidad es así, pasiva-agresiva. Y por eso me agradas.

Draco se quedó mirando a Hugo sin pestañear.

—Te odio. —Le dijo con resentimiento, dando a entender que Hugo había ganado la partida. Hugo sonrió enfermizamente, y Draco sintió un escalofrió al darse cuenta de que esa sonrisa era muy suya. El niño le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, pasándosela en grande.

—Yo también te aprecio, Malfoy. Yo también.


End file.
